Phenotyping Technologies (PT) incorporates the Histopathology and Imaging Sciences and Flow Cytometry Service functions to deliver unparalleled access to a complete phenotyping platform. Long-established Histopathology Sciences (HPS), led by Ms. Lesley Bechtold, combines scanning and transmission electron microscopy technologies, histology, and clinical assessment. The seven full-time ASCP-certified histotechnologists [HT (ASCP)] provide a comprehensive resource for preparation and morphological analysis of specimens. These Staff deliver tissue processing, paraffin and plastic embedding, cryoembedding and step, serial and cryo-sectioning; the service supports over 135 special stains and delivers immunohistochemistry services. Two full-time employees (FTE) deliver clinical chemistry and hematology analysis. Two full-time electron microscopists deliver specimen processing and preparation for examination by transmission and scanning electron microscopy; custom protocol development and consultative services are also available. Led by Dr. James Denegre, the Imaging Sciences component of the Phenotyping Technologies group delivers Light and Confocal Microscopy, Cytogenetics and Flow Cytometry Services, three Microscopy FTE provide extensive wide-field, confocal, laser-capture, image analysis and cytogenetics offerings. Instruments include two confocal microscopes, three wide field fluorescent microscopes, two stereo scopes (one of which is equipped for fluorescence), a digital pathology slide scanner, a spectral karyotyping system, and a 4Pi microscope. The Flow Cytometry function, staffed by two experienced cytometrists, is equipped with five analytical cytometers, one sorting cytometer, one imaging cytometer and a magnetic cell sorter as well as analytical workstations. Comprehensive training is provided for all microscopy and cytometry platforms, enabling authorized users independent operational access 24- hours-a-day. All Staff offer experimental design consultation, sample preparation, data acquisifion and analysis services. Advanced training is also provided through Service facilitated seminars. An extensive antibody reagent repository for flow and microscopy applications is maintained by the core. Users can work with facility staff to develop and execute analytical routines using workstations within the facility, and staff also develop scripts for automation of image analysis tasks. Collectively these highly interactive services offer JAX Cancer Center members a comprehensive platform for the characterization of phenotypes and assessment of experimentally manipulated animal models.